


[上一]恩赐

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行昭和初期背景吸血鬼paro没有做很严谨的历史考察当半架空看吧
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 6





	[上一]恩赐

1

因为某人的一句话，三位摩登的帝大生在夜场电影散场后没有直接返回学校宿舍，而是沿着上野公园的外围舍近求远，绕了半个不忍池的距离，步行来到了克劳利教授的独栋别墅外。

克劳利教授是帝国大学文学部的客座教授，在这个学期开设了一门莎士比亚十四行诗赏析的选修课。上条当麻并没有选这门据说很好拿学分的休闲课，因为他的现代英文一塌糊涂，更没有挑战三四百年前的英文的勇气。虽没上过克劳利教授的课，上条脑中也能轻易勾勒出他的形象——一位纯正的英国绅士，高大英俊，衣着考究，加上一头银色的长发，堪称帝大校园一景。

上条及两位学友并非怀春少女，今晚来到克劳利教授家不是为了他本人，而是为了他从老家运来的自行车。

安全自行车虽然还不是一般人买得起的物件，但在如今的日本也算不上稀罕物，日本国产自行车早已投产半个世纪，环不忍池自行车竞速赛都是三十年前的事了。不过特地从英国运来的英国产的自行车，想必有什么非它不可的过人之处。

但班长不知从哪得来的“克劳利教授把自行车摆放在家门口”的情报，在三人到达教授家院门外时不攻自破。多走了些路却扑了个空，叹息着准备折返时，上条发现三楼转角的阳台处似乎有个人影。那个人影从头白到脚，活像是西洋传说中的幽灵。上条怀疑自己把晾晒的床单看错成人形，定睛细看，不想人影也转过头来看他。上条甚至隐约看到直视自己的那双眼睛，是黯沉的血红色。

上条倒吸一口冷气，别开视线，快步离开。

2

这件事上条后来只告诉了土御门元春，结果遭到了他的青梅竹马、舍友、当时也在场的土御门一通嘲笑。

“上条家可与土御门家同样是除魔师的家系，上条家的后人见鬼落荒而逃真是笑死人了！”

几天后他们观看的那部美国恐怖电影成为了校内新流行，并且催生了本地化的谣言，令医学部学长在校刊发文怒斥“文学部女同学因电影陷入集体癔症”。文学部的男同学兼除魔师的后人上条当麻不敢再提起观影之后目击的异象，将其归结为心理作用造成的错觉。

这时土御门带来了一个好消息，由于他选了克劳利教授的课，在课间勇猛地直接询问克劳利教授，克劳利教授邀请他们三人周末到家里喝下午茶顺便欣赏英国自行车。

然而上条的心思早就不在自行车上，从踏入克劳利教授家院子那一刻起，他就在拼命按捺往三楼阳台看的冲动。

克劳利教授在会客厅招待了学生们一顿正宗英式下午茶。三明治、司康饼、甜点，从三层点心盘的下层吃到上层，人人都感觉已经饱得不必吃晚饭。克劳利教授这才提起了今天的另一个主题。

“你们说想看英国自行车，恐怕要让你们失望了，我最近确实从英国运来了一辆车，但并不是自行车。”

管家适时将车推到他们面前，这辆车虽然也有两个大轮子，但并非一前一后，而是被安置在一个椅子的左右两边，造型与自行车截然不同。

“这是wheelchair，日本叫做‘回转自动车’吧，供行动不便之人乘坐代步。我之前调查过日本只有试作品还没有量产，就拜托友人在英国购置了一台。”克劳利教授抚了抚大车轮外侧的细金属轮圈，略带遗憾地说，“今天本打算介绍我的养子给你们认识，可惜他身体不适……”

在接下来的时间里，克劳利教授向学生们讲述了自己大学毕业之后游历世界的经历。埃及、印度、香港、日本，一路向东，长崎成为了他旅行的最后一站。在那里克劳利教授观看马戏团表演，发现見物小屋中展览的孩子奄奄一息，便付给马戏团一笔钱将他带到东京，交托给供职于帝大附属医院的旧友救治。自己也阴差阳错地被帝大聘任，在东京定居了下来。 

“于是我在这美丽的极东之地获得了孩子和工作，这一定是上帝予我的恩赐。”克劳利教授以此作为自述的结语。

班长和土御门都为教授的经历和善举赞叹不已。有个热衷于环游世界的父亲而对教授的旅程见怪不怪的上条突然想到了什么。

“您救的那个孩子，是白化病吗？”

“对，”克劳利教授点点头，“是个全身雪白的漂亮孩子。”

上条长出了一口气。

果然没有什么幽灵和鬼怪。

然而身为帝大生，没有第一时间想到科学上的解释，反而当成灵异惶惶不可终日了好几天，实在是太丢人了。

深秋的夜幕过早降临，在送别三位学生的时候，克劳利教授与他们约定下周再来做客，届时再与他的养子结交。

上条走出院门，回望克劳利教授家的三层小楼。三楼转角的阳台视野开阔，向东可以望见不忍池和上野公园，向西可以远眺帝大校园，是可同时观赏两处风光的特等席。但拥有它的少年恐怕只能在夜深人静时出来透透气，看得到的也只是夜幕覆盖下的一片浓黑。

3

那晚仅一瞥的白影，在上条的心中鲜明了起来。尤其是红得像熟透的石榴籽的眼睛，每回忆一次便明艳一分。白影在上条上课放空的脑子里穿梭，下课时上条已经写好了一封饱含善意的信。这封信经由上条、土御门、克劳利教授的传递，最终交到克劳利教授的养子手上。

经过一天两夜近40个小时的等待，上条终于收到了回信，相比他长达十几页的信，回信只有薄薄一张纸。上条的大学生活和文学讲义没有得到什么反馈，除了客套话和简单的自我介绍之外，回信只对上条提到的赤门外小店售卖的卡斯提拉表示出兴趣。

卡斯提拉又名长崎蛋糕，是长崎的特产，或许引起了他的思乡之情？下课后上条立刻去买了卡斯提拉，一路小跑送到克劳利教授家。克劳利教授不在家，上条没有进门，交由女仆送上楼。

上条在院子外面的路上站了一会，注意到三楼外墙上有盏灯亮着，正好照亮了阳台，不然在黑夜里即使全身白色也难以辨识。但阳台的门打开，从中走出上条日思夜想的白影，抬起手来向他展示收到的卡斯提拉的一幕，终究没有在灯光的照射下出现。

第二天苦恼于回信内容的上条，从土御门那得到了第二封简短的信。

“你一直站在阳台下面，是想跟我演一出罗密欧与朱丽叶？”

上条失笑。心想真不愧是教莎士比亚十四行诗的英国绅士的养子。这句冷笑话让上条又写出一封十几页的长信，再将信交给土御门的时候，土御门一副酸倒牙的表情。

“你们周末就要见面了有必要如此频繁书信往来吗？”

上条也说不清开始写信的理由，就像是本能自然而然地发生。原本目睹了幻象，没想到幻象成为真实。原本写信给自己的幻想，竟收到幻想的回信。

上条架空了土御门的邮差地位，趁着午休自己去送信了。克劳利教授家的女仆似乎已经习惯了他的突然造访，微笑着接下了信，并告诉他如果傍晚有空可以来拿回信。

明明已是深秋时节，上条却感觉脸上燥热，脚步虚浮，自己像是个点了火的热气球，就要飞上天。有那么一刻他想就这样飞到三楼阳台上，但最终他走出院子在路上站了一会，便返回学校去上下午的课。

在回校的路上，上条遇见几个路人正望着克劳利教授家的三层别墅指指点点，隐约听到他们说“吸血鬼的家”“不可以靠近”，却对从院门走出的上条毫不掩饰地上下打量。

上条回到教室抓住消息灵通的土御门询问，土御门抚掌大笑一番之后，附在上条耳边低声说：“他们说克劳利教授是从伦敦来的吸血鬼哈哈哈哈还说他诱骗女学生去自己家做客哈哈哈哈！”

美国电影导致的本土化流言居然已经升级并扩散到如此匪夷所思的地步，恐怕连上条他们也作为“被邀请的女学生”成为了流言的一部分。

即使算上兰方医学，西洋医学传入日本不过三百年历史，明治维新之后才取代汉方医学成为主流，但是笃信了上千年万物有灵的民间，比起来自西洋的医学，还是对那些怪力乱神的东西更感兴趣。唯一可以庆幸的是，大多数人应该并不相信，只是将其作为茶余饭后较为时髦的谈资。

上条在送出的信中也提到了那部美国电影，从傍晚取到的回信来看，克劳利教授一家的生活并没有受到谣言的影响，或者他们尚不知晓谣言的存在，这令上条感到宽慰。而克劳利教授的养子也对电影颇有兴趣，这次回信难得写满了三页信纸，这个被疾病禁足于室的少年还写下了自己的奇思妙想——既然吸血鬼不老不死还有很强的自愈力，吸血鬼的血是否能让我恢复健康？

虽然并非就读于帝国大学赫赫有名的医学部，上条也知道这是不可能的。先且不论吸血鬼是否存在，克劳利教授的养子所患的白化病是先天性疾病，也就是说他原本如此，自然无从恢复，也无药可医。不过据克劳利教授所说，他的虚弱体质是由于幼年长期营养不良所致，倒是可以试试输血疗法，或许会有些改善。最近校刊报道过帝国大学附属医院正在进行相关的临床实验。

“五月祭的时候医学部为大家测血型，我是O型，如果需要我可以输血给你。”

虽然不知道是否允许非亲属供血，上条写下这句话情真意切。

“等你身体好转，我们一起去看电影。”

但接下来的这一句落到纸面，上条有些犹豫，如此虚无缥缈，是否应该许诺。他们尚未见过一面，上条却已在规划未来。

最后上条拿掉了写了半页的信纸，换了一张空白的重新写起。

4

上条的第三封长信是在星期五的美学课上写完的，这次他没有立刻送信上门。与克劳利教授约定下一次做客的日子是星期天，上条决定届时当面交付。

然而上述决定使得上条星期五整晚没得安睡，星期六的课也上得魂飞天外，幸好都是不大要紧的选修。在阶梯教室众多同学的掩护下挨过了最后一节公选课，上条已无法继续忍耐，选择向欲望投降，打算马上出赤门买了礼物就把信和礼物一并送到克劳利教授家去。

刚走出教室门口，上条看到土御门沿着廊下狂奔而来，他抓住上条的胳膊，白着脸说：“克劳利教授被警察官带走了！”

上条愣住：“因为吸血鬼的谣言？”

土御门缓了一口气，正色道：“上周被发现昏倒在安田讲堂前的女同学醒了，指认克劳利教授邀请她到家里做客之后失去意识……而且……医生在她大腿内侧发现了可疑的咬痕。”

上条调整呼吸，片段的画面和言辞如走马灯在脑海中闪现。他双手抓住土御门的手，握紧再放松。

“我先去克劳利教授家一趟！”

说罢上条以百米冲刺的速度冲出校门，沿着这几天走熟了的道路，奔向那栋位于不忍池畔的三层别墅。

往常只有些稀稀落落的路人在这条路上闲庭漫步，今天却有很多人拿着棍棒行色匆匆与上条朝着同个方向前进，还有些不明就里的民众，带着疑惑的神情远远地看着热闹。上条望见克劳利教授家的院门口已经聚集了大量民众，他们挥舞着武器怒吼着诉求。

“快开门！”“交出吸血鬼！”“滚回西洋去！”

漂亮的黑色铁艺院门并不坚固，很快就被推倒，人群如洪水涌入院子，冲向一楼的大门。上条喊着等一下，但声音完全被淹没，他想要前进，但被乌压压的人群阻挡。他眼看那扇自己只进入过一次的大门被冲开，门内抵挡的女仆和管家倒下，人流践踏他们的身体鱼贯而入，重重人影闪过二楼楼梯间的窗户，片刻便到达了三楼。

之后上条目睹了他预想中最可怕的一幕。

一直像下水管道口吸入人流的大门在短暂停滞后，开始将人流反吐出来。人们漫至院中，在中央围出一块空地。一个全身雪白的瘦弱少年由两人拽住胳膊，从大门拖出，丢在那块空地上，血迹由他身下蜿蜒至大门口。

秋日的阳光虽冷但烈，少年蜷缩着，用双手捂住头脸。

“晒死他！”“钉死他！”

激昂的民众叫着从电影中学来的吸血鬼应对法，少年畏光的表现让他们更加兴奋，他们深信自己正在对吸血鬼实施正义的审批并即刻行刑。

应着众人的呼声，有人手持削尖的木桩走入包围圈，对准少年的胸口就要插下——

“给我住手！！！”

比叫喊声先到的是全力的一击。

行刑者被上条一拳击中左脸颊，翻倒在地，木桩脱手。

上条半跪在地面，用自己的外套遮住少年的头部和上半身。

“请住手！先听我说！”上条抱紧了少年，“你们要在光天化日之下杀人吗？！”

“他不是人！是吸血鬼！”有人反驳，多人附和。

上条指了指自己衣领上的银杏校徽：“我是帝大的学生，他曾在帝大附属医院长期住院，他的主治医是木原医生，木原医生能够证明他不是吸血鬼是人类！”

人群中的声浪低落下来。

上条掀开少年所穿的带着荷叶边的西式睡袍的一角，露出青白枯瘦的双腿，那上面有拖拽导致的擦伤，还在不断渗血。

“如果他是吸血鬼，这种小伤早就愈合了！”

一阵骚动。

通过电影知晓这一吸血鬼常识的民众明显动摇了。

这时土御门出现在院门外，身材高大的他神情严肃，充满威压。

“我已经报警了！克劳利教授只是去配合调查，你们可都是故意杀人现行犯！”

被上条打倒在地的人一骨碌爬起，飞也似地跑了。

其他群众也如细沙被狂风席卷，瞬间一粒不见。

5

上条将只穿了件白色睡袍的少年打横抱起，第二次走进一楼的大门。女仆碎步在前方带路，并在上条进入三楼的房间后为他关上了房门。

这里应该就是克劳利教授养子的卧室，自英国购置的轮椅停在一角，所有窗子都挂着厚重的窗帘，让房间在白天也很昏暗。其中有一处帘子垂及地面，大概其后便是通往三楼阳台的那扇小门。

上条曾经多次想象过自己进入这个房间，但完全不是现在这样的情境。

将少年放在属于他的床上，仍保持着蜷缩的姿势，一动也不动。上条拿开了蒙住他头部和上半身的外套，看到他两手还护着脸，手背和小臂上起了晒伤的红斑。

上条轻轻移开了他的手，那张脸便露了出来。是那晚只看了一眼，就让上条铭记于心的脸。洁白细腻，精致如同在美学课上欣赏过的古希腊雕像。

他是沉睡的海尔玛弗狄忒，他既是美少女又是美少年。

上条回想起克劳利教授对养子的介绍，登记在册的名字是阿库塞拉莱特·克劳利，乳名叫百合子。类似于给男孩子穿女装当女孩子养育祛病消灾的习俗，这个女性名字是养父对养子的祝福。上条觉得百合子这个名字与他实在相衬，他正如一株白百合，高洁淡雅，却有着蕴含毒素令人醉花的香气。

并没有现出痛苦的神色，但少年手臂和腿上晒伤的红斑在扩大，并开始起水疱。上条焦急地将手指放入他微张的口中，没有任何反应；扶起他靠着自己肩膀将头放在颈窝，没有任何反应；上条想起女同学的证言——难道要我脱裤子吗？

上条的手摸向腰间的皮带，摸到了父亲赠予自己的大学合格礼物。用那把袖珍万用刀刺破左手食指，上条再一次将手指放入昏睡的少年的口中。

起先他没有动静，在上条的血滴在舌尖之后，像是饥饿的婴儿吸吮母亲的乳汁，他的口唇动了起来。

雪白的睫毛微微颤动，他慢慢地张开了眼睛。没有色素的虹膜呈现泛白的淡粉色，随着由上条指尖的伤口吸出血液，虹膜的色彩迅速加深，最终变成熟透的石榴籽般的暗红色。眼神也由迷蒙变为清亮。

少年自床上坐起，晃了晃脖子，动了动手脚，他身上的擦伤和晒伤都已不见，肌肤恢复无暇。

他开口，发出因久未使用锈蚀了似的低哑声音：“你知道自己干了什么吗？愚蠢的人类。”

愚蠢的人类露出纯真的笑容：“救了一个吸血鬼，挺厉害的吸血鬼。”

拥有介乎于少年与少女之间的外表的吸血鬼冷哼了一声：“为什么要救我？”

“在对付吸血鬼这方面，上条先生姑且也算是专业人士。”上条收起了笑容，“当然能够看出你饿肚子的时间要以百年计，这表明你无意伤害人类，我也不想看着你去死。”

“多管闲事。”

“我就是这么古道热肠。”

在自卖自夸之后，上条弯下腰，凑近吸血鬼的脸。

“老实说我对你一见钟情。”

“？！”

“一开始我以为你是幽灵，后来发现是吸血鬼，这都无所谓了……我们家现代化得厉害但归根到底也是阴阳道，你能做我的式神吗？”

上条直视吸血鬼的双眼，语气和表情同步诚恳。

吸血鬼惊疑地皱眉：“你疯了吗？让吸血鬼做式神？”

“你还活在江户时代吗？我的好友是阴阳道正统土御门家的后裔，他在用人类的女仆做式神耶。吸血鬼虽是舶来品好歹也算神灵鬼怪范畴。”上条舔了舔指尖残留的血迹，“我们可以采用雇佣制，我以自己的血作为报酬——你应该很挑食对吧？”

吸血鬼扇动着睫羽，饶有兴味地打量了他一番。

“好吧，你的血的确很合我的口味。”他下了床，赤脚站在地毯上，“我刚刚提前预支了一份报酬，作为交换，你要我为你做什么呢？”

上条拉起他的手。

“跟我一起去看电影。”

0

“果然普通人的血远远不够。”

“神净吗……目标本是土御门，没想到神净唤醒了真祖，也算是歪打正着。”

“得到了真祖，又得到了神净，这一定是上帝予我的恩赐。”

“明明你是最厌恶上帝之人。”

100

黑发的少年与白发的少年并肩走在银杏成荫的路上。

黑发的少年从外貌到衣着统统写着普通二字，白发的少年相貌端整衣着考究，还持着一根看上去价值不菲的手杖，实际上那是在伦敦定制的。

没有人看得出，他们之间是雇佣关系，并且白发的才是被雇佣的那个。

有低年级的学生拿着信封在他们面前快步走过，似乎赶着去投递。

黑发的少年突然没有没尾地说：“你那时回我的信我都好好保管着呢！”

完全领会其意的白发的少年泼了他一头冷水：“那些信根本就不是我写的。”

黑发的少年大惊失色：“什么？！”

白发的少年无奈解说：“除了之前被灌了人血迷迷糊糊半梦半醒了两天，我一直都在昏睡。”

黑发的少年一阵恶寒：“那是谁读了我的信又给我回信的？！”

=END=

上野公园全名为“上野恩赐公园”，想不到题目就以此为题了。

他们看的电影是1931年10月在日本上映的《德古拉》。

快写完的时候被lof全搞没了这是重写的比原本少了大约两千字…就这样吧ಥ_ಥ


End file.
